


Hold Me Here

by IZKitty



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZKitty/pseuds/IZKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to show you a good time with a fun night under the stars. But things go a bit sour when the vastness of space starts to overtake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Here

You loved Dan, there was no doubt about that. But sitting in the Grump Space scrolling through your phone was slowly growing old. You heard the sounds of laughter from the recording room, and couldn't help but smile. At least they were having fun in there. Arin's chortling quickly turned into a shout of unbridled rage, and Danny's laughter increased in volume...Well, Danny was having fun at least. You giggled and shook your head, turning your attention back to your phone and engaging in another round of Plants vs. Zombies before tossing the device gently down on the nearby couch cushion with a huff.

Barry looked up from his desk and grinned at you. "Getting antsy, [y/n]?" he teased, and you casually responded by giving him the finger, with no ill will behind it, rather a gesture indicating for him to knock it off. He simply chuckled and returned to his work, but still kept conversation with you...or at least, tried his best to while simultaneously editing. "Don't worry, I checked up on them earlier, they're almost done in there, and you'll soon have your sexy widdle baby back." You blushed and couldn't help but laugh at the pet name Dan had been given, courtesy of Brian.

"Thanks, Barry. You always know just what to say," you replied with a grin, and his hand immediately flew up from his keyboard in a mock fist pump.

"Hey, someone's gotta keep this shit together when Suzy's busy," he said nonchalantly, waving his hand around in the air to indicate he meant the Grump Space and its residents, before his fingers found their place back on his keyboard. At that moment, you heard the door to the recording room open, and despite yourself, you sat up on your knees and turned to place your hands on the back of the couch. Both Danny and Arin laughed at your obvious excitement.

"I think you kept [y/n] waiting too long, Dan," Arin chuckled, shaking his head as he moved to the nearby fridge for a bottle of water.

Danny, on the other hand, locked eyes with you and pulled you in for a hug, leaning back just enough to kiss you softly. "No one can resist being away from the Sexbang for too long, Arin," he shot back, looking over at Arin with a seductive smirk, and you let out a quiet giggle. Looking back down at you, he grinned and nodded towards the door. "You ready to get outta here, babe?" he said more sincerely.

"Totally," you replied, taking one of his own euphemisms straight out of his mouth. "I just wanna get home and cuddle with you." You paused to move your lips a bit closer to his ear. "Along with a few other things."

You saw him visibly shudder, proud that you still had that kind of hold on him. "Easy now, I have a pit stop to make before we get back to the house." You whined a bit, but he simply chuckled and tilted your chin up to look into your eyes again. "Relax, I think you'll really like this."

Your curiosity was piqued, so you gave him a nod as you stood from the couch, blushing a bit as his arm immediately found its place around your waist. You allowed Dan to lead you out of the office and down to his car, the both of you climbing in as he quickly started the vehicle and drove off. All the while as he manned the wheel, you fiddled with the radio, trying to find a station that you both liked. So, naturally, it took you by surprise when you looked up through the windshield and were greeted by a sign that stated you were driving past city limits.

Before a single word could be uttered, Danny held up a hand and shook his head. "All will be revealed when we get there, [y/n]," he said simply, and you shrugged, trusting him without question. The city lights and suburban towns were quickly replaced with stretches of untouched land, with nothing but the road in front of the car any indication that anyone had ever been out there before.

After a few more minutes of pondering in silence, Dan pulled off of the road, stalling the car and stepping out. You hesitated, looking around to see if there was a building somewhere that your tired eyes had missed. "Come on, babe, just trust me," he said with a giggle, nodding at you to get out of the car as well. As you stepped out, you noticed that he was fiddling in the backseat with something, and you walked around to stand by his side, trying to peek over his shoulder to see what it was.

He finally stepped back, and in his arms was a large, blue blanket. When he realized how close you had gotten during his scavenging, he jumped a bit in shock. "Jesus Christ, fuckin' warn me before sneaking up on me like that!" he laughed, and you blushed and chuckled as well.

"Sorry," you muttered, but Danny merely shook his head, moving to the front of the car and spreading the comfy cloth out on the broad hood.

"Partially my fault for being such a gigantic pussy," he replied with a grin, gesturing for you to come closer. You complied, and quickly found yourself being lifted up and sat on the huge cotton blanket, your legs dangling over the front of the car and the heels of your feet grazing the headlights. Dan was surprisingly strong for someone who looked like he was made of pipe cleaners, you realized. He grinned and stood between your legs, giving you a passionate kiss as he simply held you there. For a fleeting moment, you wondered if you would end up having that 'exciting' night you had mentioned before right out there in the middle of nowhere, on a dirty car hood, no less. Well, there was a blanket separating you from it, but the idea still mildly concerned you.

Danny soon pulled back, and you almost let out a sigh of relief when he shifted himself to sit up on the blanket next to you. He smirked and wrapped an arm around your hips, and you sighed, this time in content, resting your head on his shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful?" you heard him say softly, and when you pulled back to look at him, you found out that he was staring straight into the sky. You mimicked his actions, and held back a gasp. In the inky blackness of night, with no city lights to dull them out, the sky was decorated with more stars than you had ever seen before. As a child growing up, you had loved to stargaze, but it was nothing like this.

"D-Dan, this is amazing," you whispered, returning his one-arm hug with one of your own and simply holding him there, enjoying the peaceful moment the two of you were sharing. As the time passed by, you humored yourself in mapping out constellations you knew, wondering just how many of those little lights centered a solar system similar to yours.

You felt Danny's grip tighten on you after a while, and you questioned it before he pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. You smiled up at him, but it faltered a bit when you got a good look at his face. It could have been the darkness playing tricks on your eyes, but he suddenly seemed...Nervous? Terrified? Both probably could have been right. "Dan, are you okay? You look like you're about to puke, or something," you said, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

He visibly swallowed and gave you a very unconvincing smile. "O-of course. Who wouldn't be totally stoked by this, right?" he said, his voice wavering the slightest bit. You gave him a look, the kind that told him 'cut the bullshit,' one that you had been forced to use on him more than once. Sighing and looking directly at you, he finally admitted, "Okay, so like, I like looking up into the night sky as much as the next person, but...after looking at it for a while, it dawns on you, you know? Like, just how small you are in the universe."

Wow, you had never really thought about it that way before, but looking back up into the galaxies above, you moved your gaze back to him and nodded. "I see what you mean...Did you wanna get out of here now?" The last thing you wanted was for poor Dan to have a panic attack in the middle of an empty fucking field.

Danny hugged onto you, and you felt him nod as you ran a comforting hand through his hair. Tilting back, you smiled warmly and kissed his forehead before slipping off of the hood of the car together, the blanket following you and landing in a heap on the ground. You both laughed a little more genuinely, and Dan picked up the blanket, dusting it off before tossing it in the backseat and climbing into the driver's side, with you already in the passenger's seat.

The ride back was quiet, even with the radio now on a suitable station. You drummed your fingers against the dashboard, unsure if Dan expected you to say anything. When you got home, he cut the engine, and you both stepped out and made your way into the house. Once you closed the door, you felt his arms wrap around your waist, and you leaned back into his embrace. "I'm sorry." This was mumbled into your shoulder, and you turned to look at him, confusion in your gaze as you held onto him.

"Why are you sorry, Danny? That was incredible, I've never seen anything like it," you said with a smile, resting your head on his chest as he embraced you fully, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Because I pretty much ruined stargazing for you forever with my fuckin' insecurities," he replied with a small grimace, but you were already shaking your head, the joyous expression never leaving your face.

"Danny, you did that for me, and it shows you really listen and knew I would like it. I just don't want you to push yourself into doing something that makes you uncomfortable just for me," you admitted softly, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I care about you way too damn much for you to do that to yourself."

The familiar smirk you'd come to adore graced his features again, and he leaned into your touch. "I care about you, too. And I'm glad you don't see me as a colossal bag of dicks for unloading on you like that back there," he said with giggle.

You returned the laugh with one of your own before you leaned in, kissing him deeply as your hands found their way back into his hair. He returned the kiss with a smile, and when your fingers tugged gently at his curly locks, he let out an involuntary whine of pleasure around your lips. You smirked and pulled back, your eyes glinting as they locked with his chocolate brown ones. "You want to skip the cuddling and go straight to me showing you how grateful I really am?" you teased.

Dan's hands shot up and he gave you a smug grin. "Woah, hey...I don't wanna set a bar where it's like, you have to sleep with me whenever I impress you. Mostly because it's probably not gonna happen too often." He couldn't even finish his sentence before laughing again, and you followed suit.

"Come on, before your smooth talking ruins the moment any more than it already has," you joked, taking Danny's hand and leading him into the bedroom. And, despite his previous statement, he managed to impress you twice in one night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and I plan to post more of my older stuff later if you guys enjoy this.


End file.
